Sunset Happiness
by DarknessJudgeDE
Summary: Ok, I guess there's a start to anything. So today is a celebration day, not the like they would wish for. Takeru knows how to make it brighter. Especially for his brown-haired fiancee.


Author's Note : Okay, so first try at a Takari story, which actually in for the Novel Idea Challenge from Kal-El Fornia. First try at writing a story directly in English too

Just so you know, I'm using original Japanese version names. So Tailmon is actually Gatomon, Vandemon is Myotismon. Some other names are changed too, i'll mention when needed, just in case. Would be a feature in all my stories, so I prefer mention it now

Even if it's one shot, I didn't want it to go the classic way, and I also tested me in writing stuff suited for younger, not necessarily adult audience. But at the end, I came with that idea which, actually is a little more mature than I first thought it will be. Excuse me, but that's how my mind came with that idea.

Just so you know in that story, set approximately 12 years after 02, Takeru and Hikari are engaged, and... well, you'll see.

The sun was rising in Odaiba and Takeru Takaishi was already awake, something that should be mentioned even for the writer in his early twenties he was. Because, yes, after finishing his studies, Takeru Takaishi starting writing books, recalling his adventures in the Digital World. A first volume, counting the story of the first days in File Island to the battle against Etemon, had already been published, and the second one, from that point to the battle with VenomVandemon, was slated for publishing in a week. He also had the third one, he was about to finish writing, and he sat here and look at the last sentence he wrote. ''**All endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time.''. He was choosing his words on how to put it was the end of his first trip... but it wasn't the end of his adventures. **Everything was going well in Takeru's life. Not to mention, he was supposed to marry the girl he had the biggest crush with to date, Hikari Yagami. A girl he has loved, day in and day out, since he was something like eight years old. First, they were the best of friends, and where they were in junior high, everyone was speaking about how well those two seem to be here for each other.

After the events, with BelialVandemon, with the help of Takeru's own parents, and a few others, including Mr & Mrs Ichijouji, rights for Digimon has been obtained, and they weren't obliged to hide when the Digidestined were outside. This has also had another side effect : Digimon could now go in the Real World to find their partners. A lot actually did so.

Takeru had one of the biggest surprise when one of his classmates came to school, escorted by none other than... Leomon ! The same Leomon that fought with them against Devimon, and died fighting with MetalEtemon. The surprise was nonetheless pleasant for Takeru, who shared a few stories about has been going on since they last met. Which said actually a lot, it was on a beach in File Island. Ogremon was also here, but Leomon made a promise when he came to the Real World : No fighting with Ogremon. Actually Leomon had retained his ability of digivolving straight to his Mega form of SaberLeomon.

Takeru stopped in his train of thoughts when he felt two hands hugging him tightly and a special someone, putting his head on his shoulder. Takeru got up and returned the hug to the love of his life. He could feel her tears on his shoulders, but he didn't care. Today was a special day, but not for the reason Takeru wished at that moment, it was.

Why that day was so important ? Few years ago, an incident involving Digimon, and humans occurred in a town, far away from Tokyo. In New York, precisely. Taichi was there, for diplomatic matters with Agumon, and said incident made him worked for most of the following weeks to sort out a solution to fix the matter. He wasn't the only one. Daisuke Motomiya, one of their friends, was too. He launched his ramen shop few times before, and thought it will be a good idea to walk around New York, with Mimi's help, to cook stuff for americans. Two of them ended up fighting each other, and their partners Digimon digivolved. It escalated really fast, and Daisuke had no choice but to go try to fix the matter for the two, with Lilymon (Palmon had quickly digivolved to Ultimate, considering one guy had a Anomalocarimon !) Daisuke was quickly overflowed by the attacks, as multiple passers-by were also involving themselves, trying to stop the fight to escalate

He was launched over to a building by a Tyrannomon tail shot, and went through a window before crashing onto the nearest wall. That wasn't over as he was hit by a Monochromon, sent crashing by the same Tyrannomon. He could resist the shock, and died. The conflict, at this point, was almost over. Exveemon was doing his best to contain himself, as his Digidestined was laying motionless in the ground.

The fight ended when the police, along with multiple high-level Digimon came, and stopped the fight, but the damage had been done.

As Takeru was remember those events, he began to cry, and for a moment, both Digidestined were crying, tightly hugging each other. After a few minutes, they started to calm each other, and they sat on their bed.  
>- You remember what Mimi said ? His last words ? the brunette girl said.<br>- Yeah, I do. ''My only regret in that life, is that I never had the time to speak with Takeru and Hikari, like a man.'' That idiot. I knew he had the biggest crush in the whole school for you.  
>- I knew it too. We actually dated each other a bit, but there's also something he knew really well<br>- And what ?  
>- He asked me once if I had to choose between him and you, who would I choose ?<p>

Takeru gulped at the thought. Hikari dropped a kiss on his lips.

- I said the choice has been made long time ago. I would choose you, idiot. You've had your eyes on me since I'm eight years old. But I don't like that day to be commemoration for such useless loss.  
>- I agree with that. Daisuke was always that way, I think. Listen, I know we have to join the others, but we are absolutely not in the mood for that at the moment.<p>

He stared in her mahogany eyes and before he could think about it, they were kissing in the middle of the room. Their partners just knocked at the door

- Takeru, before we go, I have to something to told you, Daisuke said he wanted to speak with us like a man, you know ?  
>- Yeah, and what ?<br>- The day he died, before he went outside to take care of his shop, he sent a message on my D-Terminal. I didn't delete it. Tailmon, my D-Terminal, please.

Tailmon, reluctantly, handed the girl the device the Digidestined used to send messages to each other, and to stock their digimentals. Takeru just took a look at the cat-like Digimon, and knew something was about to happen. Hikari just look at the message, and handed the D-Terminal to her boyfriend. Takeru just read the long message which was labeled as such :

''Hikari-chan,

We have been dating for quite some time now, yeah, two years since the end of the battle with BelialVamdemon. Now, I asked you that question, before coming with your brother to the US...

I understand. If you choose between Takeru and I, when I come back, we better call him, speak like two real men, and then, I'll go on in my life.

Hikari-chan, I had the biggest crush I've ever had on you. I'm not like my sister, to have crushes on every single star I could find. Man, she can be pissing. That didn't mean I haven't had other crushes. I love you, but I respect you too. If anything happens to me, at least I know you will be happy with Takeru. Just, take care of Veemon. And more importantly, take care of Ken. Yeah, you read that clear, KEN. We talked a lot, and now I realize something. More than a friend, he was the only guy I can be myself with. Like when I'm with you.

I love you, Hikari. Have a nice day.

Daisuke''

Takeru read the whole message. Then I lift his head and looked at the girl.

- So that day, not only you lost a friend, you lost...  
>- Yeah, I lost my boyfriend. Nobody knew about it. And of all people, someone was here to reassure me, in every situation. Either me, crying because I was thinking about what my life could have been with him. Or anything that happen over the past ten years, Takeru. Daisuke loved me, he really did. I did love him back. But it was nothing compared to us. I love you, Takeru Takaishi. You were the one here in every situation in my life.<strong> I couldn't keep that secret any longer. <strong>

She dropped a kiss on the lips of the blond boy in front of her. Said boy just hugged her and returned the kiss. They kissed deeper than they ever did. At the end, they were gasping from air.

- Just, what Ken Ichijouji has to do here ? He married Miyako something like two years ago. And he was dating her since so long I can't even remember when it started. Asked the blonde boy  
>- You too, can be an idiot sometimes. He started few months after Daisuke died. They talked a lot about what Ken feels for Miyako. And Miyako is so talkative, you know.<br>- Wait... what do you mean.  
>- Daisuke asked me to choose between you and him... to make his own choice a little easier.<br>- He was gay ? Quite a surprise...  
>- More likely bisexual actually. I think Ken is too. At the end, he married Miyako, and they are happy each other, does that really matter ?<br>- No. After all, the only thing that matters is that both are happy, and from where he is, Daisuke is happy for all of us, I am sure.

They kissed again, and Hikari's mood being lighter after speaking about that secret she has been keeping for ten years, she smiled at her boyfriend, and they went outside to meet the others. What they now called the ''Daisuke Memorial Day'' was usually a gathering of all the things the googlehead teen has loved in his life. A soccer game, a video games tournaments, in which Digimon play with and against humans, in all fair-play between all people. Hikari smiled at the end of the day, when surprisingly, her fiance won the video games tournament. She knew he didn't play a lot but winning the Fifa 15 tournament was something. After that, he got up, and he had that face. Hikari wondered what Takeru had in mind, when he knelt in front of her. He cleared his throat and finally spoke :

- ''I know this isn't really the best day to do that, but there's something I wanted to ask you for a long time.

He asked Taichi to bring him something as everyone was watching, respecting the solemnity of the moment. Taichi brought a tiny box, and Takeru looked at her in the eyes, before opening the box, revealing a ring.

- Hikari Yagami, would you marry me ?

Hikari looked at her fiance, and everyone could see the tears began appearing in her eyes. She took the ring inside the small box, and replied

- Of course I will !

She kissed him in the lips, ending the day in a happier note. Everyone applaused, and Taichi & Yamato shared a concern look. When Hikari finally released the embrace on Takeru, you could hear Ken congratulate Takeru ''About time she officially become Mrs Takaishi, don't you think ?" Takeru nodded in agreement, then turn his focus back on Taichi and his brother, Yamato.

- I was wondering when that time will come, don't you, Yamato ?  
>- Man, you took your time, Takeru.<br>- I know. I'm surprised you're the one saying that, onii-chan.

Yamato wasn't even upset with his brother. In fact, himself recently married Sora, after being with her for the last ten years too.

- Don't try to redirect the conversation. We have yet another wedding to organise. Dad won't be that pissed anyway. Same goes for Mom, or the Yagamis.  
>- Then, here we go. When do you want to do this ?<br>- Hmm, let's say... in five months ?  
>- Give us a lot of time. I guess you agree, Hikari ?<br>- I don't care about when.  
>- So it's settled. In five months, you two are going to be married.<p>

One last kiss between the two, and the others started leaving for home. Hikari was already thinking about all the stuff they' will have to do for the wedding. But as she said, she didn't care as long as it was with that blonde boy called Takeru Takaishi she deeply love.

Took me long enough. I'll admit again it took a path I wasn't expecting. Overall, I'm actually of with how it went, from top to bottom.

So to close that first shot at writing in English, please rate & review, every advice or tip is gladly welcome.


End file.
